Kathy (Lauren King)
Kathy was a character who appeared in the first three seasons ofBarney & Friends. Earlier than that, she appeared as one of the new friends in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video Rock with Barney. She was played by Lauren King. About Kathy Kathy is best known for carrying around her teddy bear, simply named "Teddy". Kathy loved her teddy bear so much she penned the song Me and My Teddy to show her love for him. Until Season 3, she didn't go anywhere without Teddy. Like most of the Barney kids, Kathy is a very kind person. She is also known to be generous, as she gave up her teddy bear to give to Barney in the episode "Happy Birthday, Barney!" (which he returned to her after a few seconds). While she easily makes friends with most of the characters on the show, Min is considered to be one of her best friends. InRoom for Everyone, she stated her favorite room in her home is the bathroom. Kathy also is known to have a beautiful singing voice. Family Life In her family, Kathy lives in her apartment building with her mother and grandmother, also known as Nana, the latter of the two made an appearance in "Grandparents are Grand!". It is unknown what happened to her father and grandfather. According to "Caring Means Sharing", Kathy has no siblings. She had painted a picture of her apartment building with herself, her mother and nana, as seen in the season 3 episode "Room for Everyone". Kathy also has a green and yellow parakeet named Priscilla. According to the episode "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends", she explains she got a parakeet, as her grandmother is allergic to dog and cat hair. Appearances #Rock with Barney (first appearance) #My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode) #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? (cameo) #Playing It Safe #We Love Riding On The Bike #Ready Set Play! #Can You Sing That Song #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #The Speak A Lanuage Called French! #What's That Shadow? #Telling Time! #Happy, Birthday Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #I Can Be A Homebuilder #Let's Help Mother Goose! #You've Got To Be You! #Be A Friend #Let's Play Outside #When I Grow Up #12345 Senses! #Happy Valentine's Day! (cameo) #A Camping We Will Go! #It's A Family Tradition #Carnival Of Numbers #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Mac and Cheese #Home Sweet Homes #The Frog On The Log #Everyone Is Special #The Golden Hammer #Grandparents Are Grand! #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Let's Go On Vacation #Hoo's In The Forest? #Peter Rabbit #I Can Do That! #Brave New Rescues #Help Pretect The Earth #Look at Me, I'm Three! #Lend A Helping Hand #Tales of Adventures #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Animal Antics #Spring Shene-A-Anigans #Making A Move! #Having Tens of Fun! #Once Upon a Dino Tale (cameo) #That's a Home to Me (episode) #A Very Special Delivery! #Barney Live! In New York City #We Use Our Eyes #Room For Everyone #I Can Be A Firefighter! #The Great Robot Race #Anyway You Slice It #On The Move #Treasure Hunt #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #My Friend The Post Man #Camera Safari #Are We There Yet? #A Teddy Bear Picnic #Ship, Ahoy! #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney Visits Noddy's House (cameo/final appearance]] Trivia * Kathy also appeared in the book called Barney's Shapes, Colors, and More!. Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast